


Painted volleyball

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, WTF Kombat 2021, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: If life lacks colors, you can always call them for help.Если в жизни не хватает  красок - вы всегда можете позвать их на помощь.
Series: Челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Painted volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Фотограф | Photos [Дж](https://twitter.com/_ianmeeh)  
> Обработка фото | Edit [Kyano](https://twitter.com/CaptKyano)  
> Визажист | Make-up [Кен-Кен](https://twitter.com/Dlanor_Tiger)  
> Ивайзуми | Iwaizumi [Lotus](https://twitter.com/In_Sandre)  
> Ойкава | Oikawa [Kyano](https://twitter.com/CaptKyano)  
> Куроо | Kuroo [Маршал](https://twitter.com/my_dear_marshal)  
> Дайшо | Daishou [Телль](https://twitter.com/Irtelheem)  
> Бокуто | Bokuto [Sin Dantalion](https://twitter.com/lead_kitsu)  
> Акааши | Akaashi [Yasumi](https://twitter.com/trbrm_)

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/dxj1PnE)


End file.
